Emma and Her Many Hats
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina no so secretly loves Emma's hats... Swan Queen. Tumblr Prompt.


**AN: I know that half of the hats mentioned were actually from when JMoney played Zoey on 'How I Met Tu Mama'—pardon my Spanglish, but this was a prompt about hats… I couldn't resist…**

The mayor was sitting at her desk in her study. She looked down at the present she was preparing, and she couldn't help but think about the person she was going to give it to… and the many hats she already owned…

The first time Emma wore a hat, it was all black, was almost too big for her head, had one of those ridiculous balls stuck on the top and tassels framing the side of her face. It was completely obnoxious… and so damn adorable that Regina almost could not stop herself from pulling on one of the tassels. She wanted to slap herself because of how much she wanted the blonde in that moment out on the street. She always rolled her eyes as she thought about that first time she saw Emma in a hat… it was actually her favorite hat.

The second time Emma wore a hat, she still had that stupid ball on top… but this hat was smaller, brown and had no tassels… it also fit her head the way a hat should… She loved it just as much as the black on.

The third time her black hat was just as large as the first one, but instead of the ball and tassels, there were grey stripes to catch the eye… Regina huffed at how ridiculous this whole situation was… she wanted to walk over to her and pull the thing down over her eyes just so she wouldn't have to see the adorableness of her in the hat…

The fourth one was grey… it was quite similar to the brown one, but this hat did not have a ball on top. This hat was her favorite… except then she would always think of the first one, and honestly, it was a tie… this one actually fit her head and showed more of the curls that came through, but the other made her seem light and playful… and it brought Regina's playful side out… but this grey one… made her want to push her up against the wall they were closest to…

She bit her bottom lip as she thought about it.. then her thoughts turned to the more recent ones… Most of them, like the third one all had stripes… they were all roomy, and flopped to one side or the other: There was the burgundy with one white and one black stripe, there was the turquoise, white, purple and three shades of green one, and there was the white, beige, pink and gold one… she swore there was probably a three for one sale wherever she purchase those…

And then the last two that she's seen were the maroon one and the other black one. Both were plain, but flopped like the more recent striped ones… She loved the floppiness… and she had a feeling that Emma knew that... She had a feeling that Emma knew that she liked the blonde in her hats… and if she didn't, then she was sure to realize by the gift she was getting.

There was a quick knock on the door outside her study before the woman in question walked in. She was wearing the big black hat… the first one she ever wore…

"Sheriff Swan." Regina coughed once in distraction as she put the scissors and taped she had used on the gift in her center drawer and the ribbon and paper in the paper bag under her desk.

"What's this?" Emma asked as she walked over to the desk and picked the present up.

"It's umm…" She coughed once more, clearing her throat, "It's a gift… for you." Regina provided when Emma started putting it back down.

"For me?" A goofy smile spread over her face.

"Of course… who else would I give a present to on October 23rd?"

Emma raised a brow, "What October 23rd got to do with giving me a present?" She asked, hiding a smile.

"It's the day you were born, is it not?" Regina crossed her arms.

"Yes, it is… but you've never gotten me anything before… So why now?" Emma sat on the desk some and leaned over, "Why this year?"

"I think you are perfectly aware of the answer…" Regina's voice lowered significantly.

"Is it because you love me?" She laughed at the face Regina gave her, "I think it's because you love me." She got up and walked around the desk before sitting on it once more in front of her, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Regina swallowed air and looked off to the side avoiding Emma's gaze.

"Regina, I'm not going to open it until you tell me the reason…"

"Yes." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes what?" Emma asked as if she were an elementary school teacher.

"Yes that's the reason." Regina ran her tongue along her teeth, her lips still closed.

Emma smirked and leaned forward, "Say it out loud." She whispered as soon as they were face to face.

"Yes you get a present this year because I love you." It took everything Regina had to say those words.

Emma knew how hard it was, but she also knew that when they played these games, Regina would feel so much better after she'd say it that she would be easier to deal with the next few days… for everyone else that is… She'd still be Regina to her. She smiled as Regina sighed and finally looked up at her, "I love you too." Her smiled widened before she leaned in and kissed Regina's lips.

"Open your present." The brunette said in a huff as if Emma had ruined the evening, but Emma only grinned as she did so knowing that nothing was actually ruined. Regina bit her lip as she watched on, "I hope you like it."

This sentiment made the blonde smirk. She eased the package from the neatly cut and curled ribbon and ripped the paper up. She opened the small box and lifted the tissue paper, "A hat!" Emma said excitedly then looked at the brunette quizzically, "You got me a hat?" as if to say, 'Why the hell'd you get me a hat?'

"Yes." Regina swallowed, "I saw it and thought you would enjoy it, though I don't know if you'll have time what with the many others…"

"No! No, I'll wear it! I'll wear the crap out of it actually… but… You always tell me that my hats are immature and un-Sheriff-like and that I need to find something more official… Is this?" Emma plucked the hat from the box and took the tassel that came from the top and waved it around, "Is this what official looks like? This with the sweater pattern and the tassels that you hate?"

Regina looked off to the side, "I don't hate the tassels…"

Emma knit her brows a moment, then realized that it was true… she didn't hate the tassels… she loved them, and the poms… she loved her in her hats… She laughed a bit before she took her current hat off and put on this new one, "You love my hats." She said with a knowing tone.

"I do not."

"Yes you do! You love them! You secretly love them! And that's why you're adding to my collection here…" She patted her head. When Regina wouldn't look at her, she leaned forward and kissed her again, "You're never going to say that you love them out loud are you?" Regina shook her head, "But you're going to keep buying them for me, aren't you?" Regina nodded, and Emma nodded along with her, "I thought so." She kissed her once more before she stood up, "Come on… Let's go out… take a stroll. I wanna show off my new hat." She offered Regina her hand and after Regina got her coat and gloves on, they were on their way out the door.


End file.
